The BBXRAE Documentary
by titansoul123
Summary: Jinx and Kidflash are spending a month in the tower, along with the Teen Titans. When Jinx finds out Starfire is a major Bbrae fan, the two friends make a plan in order to get them together, and make a documentary about it. Major and Mainly BBXRAE, but has a little Robstar and Flinx. Romance, Friendship, and Comedy.
1. The Arrival

**Hey guys! Back with another story! As soon as When Revenge Backfires is done, then I will post 'They never came Back,' then when Road Trip is done and when Wonderland is taken off Hiatus, I'll post ' They Dropped The Bomb.'**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Summary: Jinx and Starfire are huge BeastboyxRaven fans. When Jinx comes and spends a month with the Teen Titans, she confides in Starfire that they need to hook Raven and Beastboy up, because she can't take it any longer. So now, the both of them are making a plan, following it, to hook up these two titans. Beware of:Fangirling, Fans, an awkward Sleepover, learning how to lie, etc. Mainly centered around BbxRae, but has Robstar and Flinx too. Hints of Cybee. Better than it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"So, Rae...Wanna taste some tofu?" Beastboy leaned against the counter, a smirk playing on his face as he raised an eyebrow. Raven shot him an un-amused glare as she raised her head from her book momentarily.

"No Beastboy. I do not eat fake meat. You keep the tofu to yourself." Raven said monotone, sighing. Hasn't he caught on by now? He should know that she doesn't like tofu anymore than Cyborg does. Beastboy frowned at her, before nodding to Robin and Starfire, who was sitting at the couch at the time, discussing their favorite movie.

"You guys want some?" Robin and Starfire smiled, pausing from their conversation briefly.

"Sure. I haven't had some tofu in a while." Robin agreed. Starfire clapped her hands together and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, friend Beastboy. I would love some of your fake meat!" Cyborg swiveled his head with a disgusted look on his face, his metallic hand still frozen in place where it was holding the remote up to the TV from channel surfing. He stared at the couple before shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?"

"I thought you hated tofu! Ugh, Traitors never learn."

"Cyborg, I have never said once in my life I hated tofu. It's not exactly my favorite type of food to eat everyday, all day, but I _do happen to like it._ It's okay." Robin snapped back, and Starfire agreed with him by a curt nod of her head. Cyborg rolled his eyes and continued to channel surf. Beastboy stuck his tongue out and hummed _Na-Na-Na-Na-Naa _teasingly at Cyborg, in which he ignored. Raven's kettle whistled and screamed, signifying that the Water is ready. Raven contorted the page at the top left corner, keeping her spot before getting up and making her way towards the kitchen, but Beastboy stepped into her path, blocking her.

He had a winning smile on his face as he placed his hands onto her shoulders, slowly moving her out of the kitchen. Raven glared at him and tried to move away but Beastboy kept her in place.

"I'll go get your tea. You just stand right there and look pretty." He said, reaching a hand to grab her cheek and pull it as a mother would with her son, telling him how cute he is in a baby sort-of voice. Raven slapped his hand away, and he slowly walked backwards away from her, grinning at his attempt. He went over to the stove and grabbed the cup that was waiting for the tea that Raven had set out earlier, then poured the hot boiling water into it. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out one of the Lipton boxes, grabbing a random packet and ripping the paper off, then placing it into her tea. He snuck a quick glance at Raven, who had her left foot tapping impatiently for her tea, but her gaze was fixed on the TV, briefly captivated by its influence.

He quickly snatched a tofu bar that was sitting on the counter, before slicing a tofu square and then grabbing a wooden cylinder and crushing it into a millions of tiny pieces. He put one-third of the crushed tofu into the tea, hoping she wouldn't notice the taste of it. He picked up the cup and walked towards Raven, shoving it into her hands. Raven narrowed her eyes before going over to the couch, taking a seat next to Cyborg and sipping her tea. He watched, waiting for a reaction. When a reaction didn't come, he passed it off, thinking Raven didn't sense something about her tea was in it, and went back to cooking his meal.

"Beastboy, did you spike my tea?" Raven asked, fixing her gaze on Beastboy, who froze and frowned. He sighed and turned around, a calm expression on his face.

"No. Why?" He questioned. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"It tastes different."

"You must be paranoid."

"Paranoid about what? I'm not paranoid."

"Last time you denied your emotions, this tower turned into a haunted house, Rae."

"I'm not denying anything. What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that I did not put tofu in your tea."

"..What! I didn't say anything about tofu- YOU DID WHAT?"

"What did I do?"

"You put tofu in my tea."

"I never said that."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not."

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"I can't admit it 'cause I didn't do it."

"Yes you did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Starfire giggled as she watched the two bicker- Raven getting even more mad every time Beastboy denied having put tofu in her tea, Beastboy acting calm and collected, denying the fact that he spiked her tea, even though he did. She knew it, she saw him work while Raven's eyes were on the TV. _They fight like an old married couple, _She thought.

"Okay ya'll, Stop fighting. BB, we know you put tofu in her tea- we saw you. Raven, just make you another cup. We all good now?" Cyborg asked. The two glared at each other before mumbling 'Fine.'.

**~xx~xx~**

"You done yet?"

"Yes, now stop rushing me. I'm going as fast as I can."

"Slowpoke."

"Whatever." Jinx snapped back, packing her clothes as Kid watched in agony. His suitcase was already packed and was waiting patiently next to him, and he willed himself not to tap his foot so Jinx wouldn't feel rushed. It wasn't her fault she wasn't born with the power to be abnormally fast. But if he did hurry her, all she had to do was send a pink hex to whatever to shut him up. Jinx finally zipped her duffel-bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"_Now _I'm ready. You jerkface." Jinx stuck her tongue out at him, in which he grinned and picked up his suitcase, walking as fast as he could out the door, Jinx following pursuit.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready." She nodded, before hopping onto his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her eyes squeezed shut. She should be used to it by now, but she couldn't help herself of that feeling in the pit of her stomach when he was running, her on his back. It was like taking a roller-coaster- going straight down and have such sickening butterflies floating around in your stomach that you feel like screaming, in which most people tend to do on the most scary roller-coasters. She bit her bottom lip, and after a quick second of the wind and her hair slapping and hitting her across the face and a quick feeling of that sickening sense in the pit of her stomach, it was done. Her long, pink hair rested on her shoulders, held up in two pink ponytails. She cracked one eye open, only to see the tower standing before them, and slid off of Kid Flash. Kid let out a chuckle, amused at her slightly frightened expression, and shook his legs, ridding it of the salt water he had to run across to reach the tower.

Jinx walked over, duffel-bag in hand, and knocked with force on the Titan's door. She waited a few seconds, before raising her hand to knock again, but Robin answered the door before she could.

"Hey Jinx and Kid." Robin greeted, walking down the hall, expecting them to follow him. They followed pursuit, Kid Flash closing the door behind them.

When they took one step into the living room, Starfire zoomed up to them, holding a nice warm tray of dughelinvinshusk with a big grin on her face. She held the tray with one hand as she gave them side hugs. Gasping and hyperventilating was heard.

"Hello, friends! How pleasurable it is for you to be here! It is very nice to see you, I promise your stay here at the Tower of the Titans will be most glorious. Would you like some dughelinvinshusk?" She raved, all in one breath. She stood in front of them, holding out the tray so they could get a good view of the tameranian delicacy.

It oozed and squirmed, making squishy, mushy sounds. Octopus tentacles(?) slithered around, glowing and a little bit of hair.

"Starfire, I think some dangerous is in your-" Jinx's words died on her lips as something blinked back at her. Something cylindrical, something slimy, something with hair, something with one eye. "HOLY -"

"That food has parasites Star."

"Only the most yummiest, tastiest parasites!" She declared. KidFlash frowned and looked at the meal with disgust, before looking up with a forced smile on his face, and wrapped his arms around Starfire, hugging her tight.

"Star, thank you for this awesome meal! You don't know how tasty it looks!" KidFlash said, shaking her in his arms.

"Friend KidFlash, the plate is-"

"Oh my gosh, you have to be the most wonderful cook in the whole wide world!" He cut her off. The plate was slipping from Starfire's hands, and she struggled to keep it bay, despite the fact that Kidflash was shaking and hugging her at the same time.

"The plate-"

"Star, you should know you are one of my favorite titans, along with Jinx here. " He cooed, continuing to shake her.

"But-!" The plate slipped from Starfire's fingers and splattered onto the floor, and Kidflash released his hold on her. Following her eyes to the fallen plate. He put on a faux frown, rubbing the back of his neck and plastered on a guilty expression.

"Gee Star. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm sure it would have tasted wonderful, but... as you can see, it's kind of ruined. And I don't eat off the floor." He apologized very clearly. Starfire sighed and gave a weak smile to Kidflash.

"It is okay. I understand it was merely an accident. Thank you for your glorious compliments, though." Starfire forgave him. He smiled back before making eye contact with Beastboy and Robin, who gave him smirks and nodded their heads with disapproval. Jinx piped up, clutching her duffel-bag to her chest.

"So…where are we gonna hang out?" She asked, wanting to put her luggage in their temporary bedroom so that her arms wouldn't fall off from carrying something so heavy. Raven got up and walked with purpose out into the hallway, her aura shouting '_Follow me.' _While KidFlash was ready goofing off with Beastboy and Cyborg, and with Robin helping Starfire clean up the spilt mess, Jinx decided to carry his luggage which was also to her disgrace, and slipped down the hall after Raven.

Raven was standing next to a door that read _Terra , _ Jinx noted that Terra was an ex-titan who had been a really bad girl and made some really bad decisions during her really bad time here, but Jinx chose not to comment on how they should take off that sign, because that really bad girl who made really bad decisions who was named Terra, was a very touchy subject, and every titan made an unspoken agreement not to ever say the word Terra or anything about her, especially in front of Beastboy. She gave a weak smile to Raven before proceeding in, taking in all the details of her guest room. Everything was cleared out, probably discarded in some alley next to bins of trash, or they probably burned it, but either way, if she said anything about the room or who had recently inhabited it, she wouldn't get a very sunny response back, though the room looked nice. So Jinx merely gave her a nod, and Raven left her there to get comfortable.

She placed the luggage next to the door in the corner, and looked around. There was a big window, showing the scene outside. A California King bed, two nightstands on each side of the bed, and a bathroom that was hooked to the room. The only thing she had to complain about was what was on the ceiling, a thousand of tiny little glowing stars that made it seem like a five-year old was living in here previously instead of a 16 year old girl. But then again, they found Terra outside, saying that everywhere was her home, so Jinx guessed she just liked being outside with the diseases and the wild animals, plus the dirt to, but then again Terra had rock powers and her name is foreign meaning 'earth' so...

She would have to take off those stupid little stars.

**~xx~xx~**

Longingly.

She stared at the photo longingly.

The high-tech computer displayed the image with intensity, the colors of the image glowing brightly at her.

But it wasn't the colors that had gotten her captivated by this image-it was the two people in it.

One of them was a teenage girl, smiling into the camera, arms wrapped around the boys neck who grinned down at her, teeth glinting. It seemed so real, yet it was not.

It should be.

The two people in the picture were two of her teammates, to be exact. Beastboy and Raven.

For some time now she had been secretly inquisitive about what these 'ships' were. Last time when they were bombarded by the news, one reporter bring up something about 'ships'. Her teammates showed human signs of being uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. She wondered why her teammates did so, so she did the liberty of googling it while everyone else was asleep, and now she knows why.

This particular picture was from the ship called Bbrae, a ship that wants Beastboy and Raven to date, get married, get in bed together, have children, and die together badly.

She wouldn't object too those particular events. Matter fact, she would be screaming and jumping with joy. Starfire has gotten really into these ships, and now has ships of her own. First one: Robstar. She enjoys pictures of them online and the fanfiction and the support. Second one: Bbrae. While they are total opposites, is it not obvious that they are in love? She once supported Bbterra, but looking back on those events: Raven would be way better. Terra wasn't even the daughter of an intergalactic demon and still chose to betray them. Plus, they were painfully cute, and as Starfire stared at the picture, studying everything about it, She never have longed for them to get together as she was doing right now. It has gotten to the point of where Raven and Beastboy were talking to one another at a respectful distance, she would imagine herself flying over and shoving their faces together so that they kissed, but she knew it would be rude.

But now it was the middle of the night, so she exited the internet, erased her Bbrae findings from the history, shut it off, and went to bed.

**~xx~xx~**

**So now we know that Starfire ships Bbrae.**

**Question of the chapter: Do you remember the moment you became a Bbrae fan? If so, how Did you?**


	2. The hug

**Thank you for all the reviews! Also, by the way, I am co-writing a story with SilkieTheObserver. It is called switched. It is on my favorites, if you wanna check it out. :D**

**I do need a Beta Reader. Anyone want to be my Beta Reader? :) Pwease? :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. ****I should though.**

**~xx~xx~**

Robin let loose a battle cry as he struck Cinderblock with his trusty Bo staff. He fell to the ground, only to land on his feet like a cat, his black and yellow cape falling around his shoulders perfectly, as it always did. Cinderblock stumbled back right into Kid Flash, who was circling him so fast he tripped and landed on his back, dumb-founded as the wind picked up and whirled around him.

"Thanks, Kid."

"No problem, traffic light." Kid Flash saluted to the teen leader, only to receive a scowl in response.

"Spoke to soon." Jinx stepped besides the leader and pointed down the street, behind the remaining titans, where the Hive rested, snickering at them. Gizmo seemed to be telling jokes about them, sitting in his spider-like machine so he could look intimidating instead of like an angry five-year old; the reincarnation of Stewie Griffin. Kid Flash chucked a rock at the midget's back so he and the rest of the Hive would acknowledge their presence.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the booger-munchers." Gizmo said, smirking at the teen superheroes. A few members of the Hive giggled, then it was quiet.

"Gross." Raven muttered.

"Well, we'll be going now. As long as you people aren't doing anything bad-" Robin was interrupted when Billy tripped over his own bag of money, making the cash spill out onto the street.

"Never mind then. I'm going to go take Cinderblock to jail- Titans Go." Robin announced, rolling his blue eyes underneath his mask.

Raven automatically flew up to match Gizmo's supposed height, her eyes glowing white and bright. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, releasing black energy. The black energy formed into what looked like ropes, wrapping around the long, silver tendrils that was part of Gizmo's ways to stand higher than his opponents, and ripped them off with a flick of her hand. She summoned objects that were lying around in the streets and threw them at the snobby midget.

Next thing you know, her cape wrapped around her like a trap, and no matter how much flailed around to be released from it's firm hold- she could not escape. She realized that Kyd Wyykyd had wrapped his arms around her, like last time when they were fighting Brother Blood. She was being sucked in, about to be teleported along with Kid Wyykyd. She began to thrash violently around, sinking her fingernails into his arm and black energy whirled around them in Raven's attempt to be free.

Beastboy had morphed into a gorilla and was pulling Raven's left leg, the one that hasn't been sucked in, yanking on it. He tried to seize control of Raven's leg, to stop it from thrashing around so it wouldn't nearly kick him in the face.

Starfire zoomed up to meet See-More, her eyes burning green. See-More smirked at her and his eye changed colors, ready to strike. Starfire took the advantage of upper-cutting him with her hand surrounded by green Star-Bolts, causing his chin to burn and hurt at the same time. She gave him a high kick, and he fell to the ground. She dragged him back up and looked him dead in the eye. "You should do the leaving." She warned him.

"I'm no quitter," See-More spat. He was caught off guard when Kid Flash came running towards him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground again.

"Nor a winner,"Kid Flash added, earning a giggle from Starfire.

Beastboy yanked her leg again, but Kyd Wyykyd wouldn't let her go- he had this sickly smirk on her face. The smirk erased from his face when a pink hex was sent to his head, and he was knocked to the floor. Raven tumbled into Beastboy, landing a few inches sideways from him. "Thanks for almost ripping ny leg off." Raven scoffed, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Heh, your welcome." Beastboy said, flustered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he always does. "...But are you okay?" He added.

"I'm fine. I would heal it, but I'm tired physically. I'm going to let it heal on its own." Raven admitted, frowning at the bruises along her leg.

"When you mean you're physically tired, does that mean you want to fall asleep, or you want to like, rest?"

"I mean that I want to rest."

"So you're mentally tired you mean fall asleep tired?"

"Yes."

"But doesn't mentally tired me and you are like emotionally tired or-"

"I view Mentally tired as fall asleep tired because you are In a state of mind when you sleep. "

"But then where do you fit Emotionally tired in the category between Mentally tired and Physically tired?"

"Emotionally tired is emotionally tired just like physically tired and mentally tired."

"But when you are Emotionally tired you experience-"

"YO! Could use a little help here!" Cyborg shouted, trying to grab the little midget off his sauntered over and took Gizmo by the sides and threw him off of Cyborg, glowering at him.

"Gosh, you're annoying."

**~xx~xx~**

Cyborg chewed on his pizza while playing Injustice:Gods Among us. It was a fighting game that consisted of all the famous superheroes, including Raven, Cyborg, and Nightwing/Robin. Beastboy pushed Cyborg to distract him, using the advantage of pummeling Cyborg's character(Cyborg, of course) with a series of kicks and punches.

"Yes! Raven you're awesome!" Beastboy embraced the dark girl cheekily, spinning her around.

"Let me go and I might spare your life." She warned, and Beastboy immediately dropped her and backed away, nervously laughing. Cyborg huffed and crossed his arms.

"That is NOT fair. They don't even include all my powers." Cyborg complained, dropping his controller.

"Now Cyborg- don't be a killjoy." Beastboy warned pointedly at him.

"Shut up, Grass Stain- you know it's true. Say one more thing again and I'll go superman on you."

"You're on!"Beastboy challenged.

**~xx~xx~**

Starfire flopped onto her bed, cuddling Silkie, sighing as she stared up at the ceiling, her long red hair fanned out below her.

Beastboy hugged Raven.

"Beastboy hugged Raven." She cited. Was he flirting? Or was he just really happy that he beat Cyborg? _Or was he flirting?_

"Beastboy hugged Raven." She cited again. She grinned.

Raven did not throw him out the window, only warned him. This brings two more positive things that happened. 1) Cyborg won't be angry for five days because he had to pay and rebuild for a new window. 2) Beastboy and Raven are progressing on there secret love relationship that is painfully obvious. (Not that they are, but...)

"BEASTBOY HUGGED RAVEN SILKIE!" Starfire hugged the maggot that we all had come to love, jumping up and down on her round, pink bed. She bit her bottom lip and squealed with joy.

"Starfire?" Starfire immediately fell onto her bed and stared with horror at the door, only to be slightly relieved to see that it was only Jinx.

"Hello friend Jinx! What ever are doing here? In my room?" Starfire asked politely, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Jinx crossed her arms and leaned on Starfire's door, looking around the huge, pink room.

"It looks like a unicorn vomited in here." Jinx commented. Starfire was taken aback by this, she didn't know if she should take that to be a compliment or an insult. But unicorns were good, so it must've been a compliment. Maybe.

"Any way, Were you dying in here? You were scream- No, of course not, you are still alive. So my first assumption is correct. You were saying something, then began to fan-girl over it?" Jinx said, raising her eyebrow with a cocky grin on her face. She was busted. Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth when nothing came out.

"Who were you fan-girling over?" Jinx asked, batting her eyelashes. Starfire frowned.

"I was not fan-girling, I was, umm, singing a Tameranian folk song." She lied, giving Jinx a small smile. Jinx sighed and shook her head with disappointment.

"You know, you are a terrible liar. You said the names Beastboy and Raven. Why?" Jinx questioned. Starfire sucked in a deep breath, but she had nothing to say. No way on the planet Earth would she ever admit to being a-

"YOU'RE A BBRAE FAN!" Jinx shouted. Her finger pointed accusingly at Starfire, her eyes huge. Starfire stood up and raised a finger to her mouth till Jinx put her hand down, and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"If I were to tell you the truth, you promise to tell nobody. Not one person on this Earth and other planets." Starfire said, trying to stay calm. Jinx nodded with enthusiasm and sat down next to her, looking at her with big expectant eyes.

"I am a BeastboyxRaven fan." Starfire confirmed. Jinx opened her mouth to say something, but Starfire hushed her.

"I do, umm, support the idea of them having a long-lasting romantic relationship. But I will not pressure them. You must **_never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ,ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ,ever, ever, ever, NEVER,_ **tell them." Starfire narrowed her eyes pointedly at Jinx. Jinx sucked in a huge breath and crossed her heart, before looking up at Starfire with raised eyebrows.

"I am also a Bbrae fan." Jinx admitted quietly. It was silent for a moment as it was Starfire's turn to gawk at the queen of bad luck, before Jinx piped up. "So...What should we do?" Jinx asked, grinning from ear to ear. Starfire looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean, friend Jinx?" Starfire asked. Jinx rolled her eyes before pursing her lips at the alien Titan.

"I mean, how are we going to hook them up?"

_"Hook them up?"_

"Of course!"

"No, No, no. I will not interfere with their relationship. It will progress over time. I believe it is time for you to leave my room now.." Starfire stood up along with Jinx and began to push her out of the room, blabbering on and on. Jinx planted her feet firmly on the floor right when Starfire was about to lead her through the door. She whirled around and put on a puppy-dog expression, shocking Starfire for a moment.

"We won't be meddling, we'll be _helping _them. It would make their relationship way better than it is now, and we get what we want. See, it's a win-win. We just need to make a plan. Please? Pretty Please?" Jinx begged, and Starfire backed up a second, adopting a 're-considering' look on her face.

**~xx~xx~**

**OKAY so, I thought this chapter was pretty good.**

**Anyone want to be my Beta reader?**

**Question of the chapter: At What lengths would you go too to get Starfire to get involved in the Bbrae plan? **


	3. The Plan

**:D thank you for the reviews.**

**My answer to last chapter: I would guilt-trip her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Jinx slapped the poster onto the wooden coffee table, getting out crayons, markers, colored pencils, scissors, glue, and pencils from one of Starfire's drawers. She smiled to herself. "This plan has to be top-notch professional."

"Plan? Shouldn't we just send them to the cinematic theaters that have large screens to view films or something?" Starfire suggested nervously from behind her, watching her label the poster.

"No, of course not. We need to hook them up, which means we need to get them to stop fighting, we need to eliminate possible obstacles that would manipulate or destroy their relationship, we need to _help _them have crushes on each other, get them to confront their feelings, do research.. in other terms, we have A lot to do." Jinx explained, dropping the scissors to turn around and give a pointed look to the Tameranian princess. Starfire fiddled with her thumbs, before speaking.

"Where should we start with?" She asked. Jinx smirked and nodded her head, sighing, and looking at the ground.

"Well, this plan will need to be unnoticed, so that they don't know. This plan will need a lot of lying.. so how about I teach you how to lie?" Jinx suggested. Starfire gasped at her, then adopted an upset expression, her eyes burning green.

"NO! We shall not lie, for it will only produce more conflicts in the future." Starfire said sternly. Jinx rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Fine. No lying. But the plan will need lots of..._acting. _We are practically spies. And what do spies do? They go undercover. And to be undercover, you have to be good at acting. Since Raven is an empath, acting will not work. So you have to _feel _your role as a spy. You have to get emotional about your role as a spy. You need to BE your role as a spy. And I'm going to teach you how. Got it?" Jinx explained, making a serious face. Starfire nodded her head with loyalty. All she needed to do was salute and shout 'YES SIR!' after Jinx' s rant.

"Great. But let's make our plan first, and make a schedule. We need meeting places and stuff like that first."

They spent hours working on the plan, writing down things, making lists. This is how their plan went:

** How to get Beastboy and Raven together and not be friend-zoned **

**We will need:**

**Two cameras**

**Resources and ideas*such as* [Fanfiction, Deviantart, Inspirational Youtube videos]**

**Completely black outfits**

**Two walkie talkies**

**Two Grappling hooks**

**Two bats**

**Paper**

**Pens**

_Number One: Get rid of obstacles that may destroy Beastboy and Raven's relationship. *Obstacles include* _

_[ Terra( Murakami High)_

_Malchior/Rorek ( Raven's chest/ trapped in a book)_

_That one Adonis dude(villain)*Though may strengthen Bbrae's relationship because he is such a stupid fool*_

_Japanese girls from Tokyo (Beastboy's managed to get a few numbers)_

_Fans who want Beastboy or Raven to date them]_

_If possible, get Raven to help Beastboy cope with the loss of these Clorbags. Vice Versa._

_Cyborg has a talent of interrupting the most romantic moments between these two. Warn him, and Warn him good. He is a daring guy._

**Number Two: STUDY Beastboy and Raven from afar for at least a week with a video camera. Just to get to know their usual schedule, and personality. At the end of each day, study them and their interactions with one another.**

_Number Three: Leave them alone with one another, but not so it is noticeable. Get them in the friend zone._

_Sidenote: Guycode and GirlCode says don't leave them in the friend zone more than a month or so, or they stay in the friend zone forever. We have a time limit in the friend zone._

**Number Four: Make them have crushes on one another. [Note: NOT PUPPY LOVE. REAL LOVE.] *How to:***

**Leave them alone together. (Always pair them up) **

**Get them to notice them.[*How to:* Raven is good with children.]**

_Not to be negative about friend Raven, how is she good with children?_

**We will discuss this later.**

**[Returning to *How to:* Raven admires Beastboy's sense of humor.]**

**Signs of having a Crush include: **

**Unfocused**

**Always blushing when one brings up something about them**

**Looking there way**

**Seemingly always wanting to be with one another**

**Not eating**

**Laughing at everything they say nervously (Side note: Beastboy happens to rub the back of his neck and laugh nervously when nervous. Raven puts on her hood, looks away, smiles and blushes, and/or laughs nervously.**

_Number Four: Once they have the crushes on one another, proceed to leaving them alone, get the to talk to each other. Plan shall vary._

_Objective Number one: Make a sleepover and ask Raven what does she think about Beastboy. Search for signs of lying in case she implies that she does not have the crush on Beastboy._

_Before Objective Number one: *First do* Training[Type: How to ACT]_

Starfire and Jinx smiled at the finished poster before them. "We will check off each time we complete a step. Meetings are every two days, at the ice cream shop." Jinx announced, clapping her hands together. Jinx felt pretty confident about their plan. She really felt this would work. She grinned at Starfire, who grinned back in return. Starfire felt excited, though she kind of felt bad about the 'obstacles' and what might happen to them in the future. Most of them will still try to get together with Beastboy and Raven, and that is when she was informed that that is why they needed bats, just in case. Terra will easily say she won't go near Beastboy, nay, she'll refuse to even know Beastboy, but Beastboy won't forget her, which is why she is an obstacle that needs to be eliminated from Beastboy's and Raven's relationship. Starfire adopted a questionable expression on her face.

"Why at the ice cream shop?" She asked. Jinx raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"Because, they might ' over hear' us in your room. God knows Cyborg will do anything to know about the juicy gossip. He likes to have dirt on people. It gives him the upper hand, and we can't take that risk. Plus, it's getting Hot, and Cyborg refuses to crank the air conditroner up because of money. This place is like a baked oven." Jinx explained.

"So, In what order will the plan go?"

"We'll take it by each three steps. Step Number one: Learn how to lie. Step Number two: Get all the stuff that we need. Step Number three: Have that sleep over to figure out Raven's opinion about Beastboy. Then after we're done with that, we will move on to the next three steps." Jinx said. Starfire nodded.

"When shall we start?"

**~xx~xx~**

Starfire desperately tried to stay awake while Jinx reached her how to act.

"If someone gets suspicious, make up a lie. An example of lying is to say 'I need to go now, there is a crime alert!" Jinx went on about how to lie, getting into the lesson.

"People know you're lying when you fidget a lot, you're not making eye contact with them, you're voice changes..." It was hard to concentrate. The words drowned and hardly made it to Starfire's ears, and when it did, I guess you could just compare it to how the teacher's sound in Charlie Brown. It was annoying- it was a battle to keep her eyes open, always rubbing them, fighting to keep them open, having mini dreams. One dream consisted of a small green frog sitting peacefully on a wet leaf in the forest, and it was wearing a yellow cape. It fell over and died peacefully. A hand appeared and flipped the cape over its head.

"STARFIRE!" She jumped in her sleep, ending the dream. Jinx stood over and scowled at her, obviously upset of her lack of participation. "You have nothing on your notes," Jinx scolded. Starfire lowered her head at the empty sheet of Lined paper in front of her, to which she only write her name and the word 'Notes' on the top to label it. Other than that, there was nothing. If that wasn't bad enough, her head was swimming with thoughts of going back to sleep in her warm bed, Silkie cuddled in her arms, her hair hanging over the edge of the bed and her feet resting on her comfortable pillow. But no, here she was, sitting at the kitchen counter in the OPS room at mid-night, learning the art of acting.

She yawned and looked at Jinx with sorrow. "My apology is genuine, Jinx. I am not very good at staying up. I am really tired and wish to go to bed. Perhaps we can continue later?" Starfire suggested, scratching her un-brushed red hair. Jinx stared at her thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we shouldn't start with lying first, maybe with staying up, then lying." Jinx suggested.

"Perhaps. But not tonight. Tomorrow night. " Starfire said, yawning once again.


	4. The Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Shal****l we start a mail-bag where I respond to your reviews? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Onto the story!**

Jinx leaped into the air, sending a strong blow kick into the white ball, sending to it fly across the net, only to be thrown right back at her in the same force.

Jinx and Starfire happened to be on the roof of the Titans Tower, playing a good old fashioned game of volleyball, just with no rules. Meaning you can hit it over the net with anything. It was around seven-forty, evening time. They were waiting for the sun to set, for this would be the night that they would be staying up. They were playing to pass the time, since they've been on the roof for about an hour now.

Starfire served the ball and checked the watch that was wrapped around her wrist. "Friend Jinx, I believe it is the time that on Earth your sun sets!" She remarked. Jinx checked her watch as well, but at the wrong time. The ball Starfire had sent over the net ended up socking her across the face, causing her to fall on her butt, yelping because she was caught by surprise. "I apologize, Jinx. But we should end the game now."Jinx scoffed and threw the ball out of her way, reaching aa hand to her face to feel if anything got hurt in the process.

"No problem, I'm going to ignore the paranoia of my cheek forming a bruise because we have more important matters in our hands than my bruised cheek." Starfire couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not. The two sat down on the edge of the roof, staring out into the sky, studying all the colors that stained the clouds with a mix of orange, pink, and slight purple.

"What makes the sky blue?" Jinx asked, staring out into the sky.

"Simple! Out of most molecules of color,there are mostly blue molecules, so most of the day, blue molecules color the sky and that is why the sky is blue and not any other color most of the day." Starfire cheerfully answered, clapping her hands together. Jinx just stared at her. Her question wasn't meant to be answered, but she stayed silent anyway, deciding to check her watch. It was seven-fifty-one.

"Get ready, Star. It's coming." They did the liberty of googling the answer to when the sun set in California. Google said seven-fifty-two. They positioned themselves and with hard stares, focused on the sky. The sun, which was now kind of bearable to look at, drifted down, taking the light of day with it with each second. Their thumbs rested on the button labeled 'Start', ready to time themselves for night.

Seven-fifty-two.

They hit the buttons and faced each other, contemplating their next move. "I'm sure Beastboy has a whole bunch of soda locked up somewhere, or some candy, or some form of sugar. Either way we need it. Tonight, we'll camp in your room. You made sure we have entertainment in case we get bored, right?" Jinx asked. Starfire nodded, and together the two made their way downstairs.

**~xx~xx~**

_8:00 P.M._

The two sat together on Starfire's round, pink bed, pillows in their laps and popcorn surrounding them, watching Pitch Perfect, occasionally drinking some Root Beer that they 'borrowed' from one of Beastboy's-secret-not-so-secret closet from the kitchen.

_10:00 P.M._

The two girls were jumping on Starfire's bed, singing along with the Pitch Perfect music soundtrack. Popcorn was everywhere, the music blaring through Starfire's pink, rainbow-stickered speakers.

"WE JUST WANNA MAKE THE WORLD DANCE-"

"Guys, really?" A foreign voice called out from the door. Jinx and Starfire ceased in their jumping and turned around to see Beastboy standing there in a white T-shirt and some grey sweats glaring at them. "It's ten o' clock. Go to bed. Starfire, you know usually attacks on Mondays or Tuesdays and I'm not really feelin' it tonight." He spoke in a tired, low, quiet tone, like he just woke up, which he most likely did. Jinx glanced at the poster board that was their plan that was currently resting on Starfire's counter, very obvious that it was there. It had to be one of the things that wasn't pink in this room. Starfire must have sensed this, as she quickly hopped off her bed and speed-walked over, gently pushing Beastboy out of her room to talk in the hall.

"Sorry friend Beastboy. We will turn our voices and music down. Have a good night!" Starfire apologized. Beastboy studied her expression, knowing very well that Starfire could probably find a loophole, using her naivety as a weapon. He then sighed, and walked down the hall.

"Insomniacs," He muttered, but low enough to whereas only he could hear it. Starfire, after seeing Beastboy disappear down the hall, walked back into her room with a sigh.

_11:15 P.M._

They were sitting cross-legged once again on Starfire's bed, watching youtube off the Tv. They had snuck into the living room and stole the GameStation. Starfire clicked on the letters by the controller. The search engine brought up two results of Bbrae-Clarity.

It started with a scene of the tower in the distance, the ocean surrounding the small island calm, a glow over it. Then when the singing began, a few scenes of Beastboy and Raven, cut out from news reports and interviews, alongs with meetings in person. Then the music-techno break began, signaling the pictures from Deviantart.

These pictures consisted of Beastboy and Raven kissing, hugging, flirting, or other forms of affection. Then the pictures began to come faster since the climax was building. Then two beats were made, and on each beat there was a separate picture of Beastboy and Raven. The cycle began over again.

The video was awesome.

_12:30 A.M._

"I just saw you take extra play orange money." Starfire drawled, sipping a cup of Sprite Soda. Jinx glared at her.

"I did not."

"When you passed the square 'Go', you took four-hundred play money instead of two-hundred. Put it back." Starfire stated, she began to narrow her eyes.

"I only took two-hundred, okay? Now go." Jinx hissed. Reluctantly, Starfire rolled the dice and hastily moved her car 8 squares. Jinx jumped slightly in her seat. Her eyes widened and her finger pointed accusingly to the car. "CHEATER!"

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed and her expression remained stoic.

"What did I do that consisted of the cheating, friend Jinx?" She said in a kind, forced tone.

"You were supposed to land on my space."

"I counted 8 squares, friend Jinx."

"Did you?" Jinx narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Yes I did, friend Jinx." Starfire responded in a low tone.

"No you didn't."

"You are being the greedy, friend Jinx."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

_2:10 A.M._

Jinx painted her toenails black carefully while Starfire sat behind her, taking her straight pink hair out of their ponytails and combing through her hair, the curler plugged into the wall, warming up.

"Later we shall put make-up on you." Starfire said as she picked up the curling iron.

_4:25 A.M._

Starfire's head nodded lazily in effort to stay awake. She was having those mini dreams again. It has gotten so bad, in her recent dream(which was a flash of a second) which consisted of Starfire in a beautiful field with a very cute puppy dog in her arms, and her murmuring the word 'Baby' into its ear, she thought she actually said it aloud.

The two girls were having a twilight marathon, and was on the last movie. Jinx sat next to her watching intently, absent-mindedly feeding her mouth with popcorn. Starfire couldn't focus on the movie, nay, she couldn't see anything in front of her. It was all blurry and her mind was going delusional over the idea of sleeping. It'd be so simple just to close her eyes and-

"Starfire?"

She tried her best to make out Jinx's face.

"Your tired aren't you?" She asked. Starfire nodded.

"Let's go then." They both stood up and walked over to the tubs full of cold water mingling with fresh ice. They had set these tubs up a while ago.

"Jinx, you can't do it. You'll mess up your curls."

"I'll get a shower cap. Be right back." After Jinx left her room, Starfire tied her hair up into a pony tail, got onto her knees, and forcefully, dunked her face into the water for a full 5 seconds. Her face felt like it was stinging and becoming numb, she willed herself not to pull back till the five seconds were done. Once she did, she was awake enough to notice her surroundings and focus on the movie.

_6:30 A.M._

They had decided to eat breakfast, especially since Starfire had informed Jinx about the morning training sessions.

They did not complete their breakfast.

Currently, Jinx was at the table, face-first in her bowl of Chicken Ramen Noodles, sleeping away. Starfire was sleeping upside down on the couch, milk poured over her stomach, soggy fruit loops all over the floor, and bowl slowly slipping off of her left hand.

This is the sight the Teen Titans and one speedster woke up to when they entered the OPS room.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked, flicking off a red fruit loop off of Starfire's belly button.

"Didn't you hear them last night?" Raven asked, making her way to the OPS room. Under her cloak, she had on a tank top and some basketball shorts, in which she always wore for her morning training sessions and her regular attire in the afternoon.

"I could barely sleep." Beastboy commented, rubbing his eyes.

"Shocker," Raven replied, earning a glare from the green shape-shifter. Robin went over to the sleeping alien princess and gently nudged her awake. She awoke with a jolt, falling off the couch, then standing up hurriedly, not paying attention to the sticky milk on her body.

Shs flew out of the OPS room and down the hall screaming 'TIIIIIIIIIME!' This caused Jinx also to awake with a jolt. She fell out of her chair, bringing the bowl down with her, and it shattered across the floor.

Starfire flew back in holding a watch. "I stopped it just in time!" Starfire huffed.

"What are you two talking about?" Cyborg asked. Jinx gave a pointed stare.

"Peacocks. We're talking about Peacocks." Jinx hissed.

* * *

**Today was a very long day.**

**Not only was this the last day of school for 8th graders, I had to promote from the 8th grade which was nervewracking, seeing as I am not used to being confident.**

**I have received the award of being the quietest student and the Independent Worker.**

**I do not look forward to my freshman year in highschool after summer.**

**I did, however, receive numerous hugs and phone numbers and emails. **

**Also, on my report card, my english teacher gave me a C. That english teacher wrongly failed me by saying I have about seven missing assignments when she knows very well I turned them in, I have even confronted her about it and he or she still neglected to change my grade, causing my GPA to slip down to a 3.5 instead of a 4.0 or higher loke it was last time.**

**I am glad my parentz ard not upset and is quite proud.**

**Anyway, IT'S SUMMER! WOOOOOOO I SHALL BURN ALL MY NOTEBOOKS TOMORROW! AHHH**

**Question of the chapter: What is the longest you've ever stayed up?**

**My answer is 6:30 A.M.**


	5. The Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Azarath, Metrlon, Zinthos. Azarath-" Raven released a frustrated sigh as she cracked one eye open, only to be greeted by a green mouse, nose to nose. That mouse quickly morphed into Beastboy, rubbing the back of his beck nervously.

"Hey Rae." Raven merely just stared at him, giving no answer back. Beastboy knew why. Raven, earlier in their friendly relationship, had decided she would not answer to him if he called her 'Rae', because her name is not Rae, it's Raven. Beastboy does not like this rule. "Hey, Raven." He muttered under his breath. At this, Raven answered.

"What are you doing in my room?" Raven immediately responded, keeping a monotone expression as she stared down the green titan. Beastboy frowned. He, out of all the titans, should know very well not to step inside Raven's room, but being the titan who got on Raven's nerves most of the time and who gave himself the goal of making Raven smile, is also most likely to ignore that rule and do it anyway. You have to give him some credit, the others would leave Raven alone on most occasions, but he would be brave enough to mess with the empath, no matter how many insults she spat out to stop him.

He stepped back a few feet, nervously chuckling, his gloved hand resting on the door. He knew the real reason he was there wasn't reasonable at all for him to come out of this room alive, so he made one up. "Umm...the guys want to talk to you?..." He tried to not make him sound like he was questioning it, but failed miserably.

"About?" Raven asked, maintaining her expression quite well. Beastboy didn't expect that kind of question. He merely stood there, racking his mind for an explanation. Raven sighed once more and rolled her eyes. "Whatever they want to say, tell them I said no. Now get out of my room." Raven ordered. He quickly nodded, and followed her orders.

The real reason Beastboy happened to be in Raven's room was because it was fun to watch her meditate. A past time. He's been doing this for quite some time now, and he's never been caught, so it wasn't much of a problem. It wasn't what you probably think it is- no, he wasn't stalking her in a creepy way, he was merely observing.

He was observing because Raven was hilarious during meditation.

She'd get so into meditation after a while, she starts talking. Mostly, it was just conversations with her emoticlones, which were hilarious as you would imagine. Other times she would speak in Azarathian. Beastboy liked to sit and watch. He would describe it like a Tv show or a recordance of a book. She would talk to her emoticlones, and he would listen intently, imagining the scene in his head. Happy, frolicking around with a big grin on her face, optimistic about any situation, Brave, a self-satisfied smirk on her face, always suggesting that if there was a problem they should fight it, Timid with a sad face, always silent, but once in a while she would mutter a few things, and other emoticlones that live out their lives in her head.

When she spoke Azarathian, he would spend his time trying to figure out the meaning of the words. It was quite entertaining to watch Raven meditate.

A few minutes later, she began her meditation once again after she was sure there would be no interruptions. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion-"

"Okay, Okay! It's ringing."

"I call being against Cy!"

"Well, I'm team Blue."

"No! I'm team blue!"

Her meditation was interrupted upon hearing the squabbling voices of Cyborg, Kidflash, Beastboy, and Robin. Their voices overlapped each other, becoming louder as they fought to be heard. Raven groaned with frustration as she let her feet touch her dark carpet and exit her room. She stormed down the hall and threw the door to the OPS room open and glared at the four teenage boys, who fell silent upon her entrance and was currently gawking at her.

_Why do I hear four pathetic voices who belong to losers THAT ARE FOUR BOYS?! _She strangled her urge to let Rude take over, taking a deep sigh in attempt to calm herself so that when she opened her mouth, she wasn't screaming at them. "Why are you guys talking _so loud?"_ She said, struggling to keep her voice under control.

The four boys remained quiet for a moment, before Beastboy plastered his signature smile on is face and walked towards the frustrated empath, sucking up a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, we were watching Tv and this commercial came on about a bunch of nerds who are obsessed with World War 2 and they always host this yearly paintball war and everyone loves it and it's the most popular biggest paintball war of all time and we wanna sign up for it and-"

"Look, I don't care. Just keep it quiet or go somewhere else." She barked, before turning on her heel and stomping out. Once she was no longer in sight, the boys continued to ramble.

"This is gonna be so cool,"Kidflash commented, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Watch'a guys talking about?" Jinx slipped into the room, a curious expression on her face and her hands behind her back innocently. Kidflash zoomed up to her, an excited look on his face. He told her about the paintball war.

"Wow," was all Jinx could say. She willed herself not to laugh at the mental picture of her telling the boys what a bunch of geeks they were at heart.

"Wanna enter with us?"

"No."

"Why? The paintball war only lasts three days." Robin piped up.

"Then definitely not." Jinx retorted.

"Killjoys." Cyborg muttered, earning a scowl from the pink sorceress.

"Fine, we'll just enter." Beastboy remarked, a grin spreading over his mouth as he thought about what the paintball war would be like. Jinx merely rolled her eyes and left the room.

**~xx~xx~**

"We really should get a new videogame."

"Why you say that? Wanna pick a new game that you can finally beat me in?"

"No. Even if you always beat me, we both completed all the games that we have. We need a new one." Cyborg thought a moment. Beastboy was right. They beat all the video games that they had, and even if Beastboy never beat him (and he'd like to keep it that way) they are both pretty good players, and the video games they have are getting a little less exciting. Plus he's got to find a video game to whereas Kidflash can't just use his super powers to beat him at games, that super-speed really gets on his nerves.

"I don't have enough money for one though." Cyborg admitted.

"I don't either."

"Maybe sometime next week, when the city pays us for our services." Cyborg thought aloud. Beastboy grinned at him. It's time he started looking at the latest video games online, so when they went to the store to go buy one, he was ready.

**~xx~xx~**

"Okay Starfire. Here is the one major rule in the art of acting, or in more specific terms 'Making something up.' Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ,ever , EVER tell them the truth."

As you probably might've guessed, Starfire was sitting in a session of learning. She sat on her bed with a notepad and a sparkly pink pen that drooled out pink glittery ink, writing pretty much everything Jinx said.

"People can tell you're lying by your body language. Fidgeting, not making direct eye contact, sweating, not blinking when making eye contact, stuttering and tripping over your own words, talking too fast, when your hands can't stay at your sides.." Jinx proceeded to name off signs of lying, Starfire scribbling down the words that flew out of Jinx's mouth.

"Now, Raven is an empath, meaning she knows whether or not you are lying or not. Here's what you should do- don't lie, but lie." Starfire merely stared at her with a blank, yet expectant expression. How can one lie without lying?

Jinx sighed. She didn't know how to put it into words, but she could make an example out of it.

"Like, say Raven told you she wanted to know why... you did not tell them you were a princess." Starfire was taken aback by this example.

"I merely forgot to inform them of my social standings on Tameran."

"I know, but say it was focused on a more personal issue. You would probably not want to discuss it, but you can't lie because she is an empath. You would probably say, 'I have to go feed Silkie right now, I have forgotten because I was... on a date with Robin.' And let's say you did actually forget to feed Silkie, and you did go on a date with Robin, you just don't want to tell Raven about how you did not inform them earlier that you were an alien princess. Either way, come up with a true reason about to get away from her, without actually lying or blurting out the truth. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"If I am the correct, you are saying that while around friend Raven because she is an empath, make up a genuine and true excuse so that you are not telling the truth, but not lying at the same time. " Jinx nodded, confirming.

"You are correct."

"So, now we know how to lie and make up excuses?"

"Yes, but no. Before we move on to the next step in our plans, we have to test your skills." Kori gave an inquisitive look.

" For this whole week, you have to lie for whenever is looking at you suspiciously or anything. Just to test your skills."

"..." Starfire didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't that bad, it was necessary for this plan. Plus, she'd only lie when the matter is not important.

"Okay, I guess."

**~xx~xx~**

**Hey guys! So this chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt the need to stop it here. Plus I'm getting tired, not to mention the fact that I had to re-type half of this chapter because I lost internet connection at least four times. Anyway, I have such wonderful plans for this in the future! Melvin, Timmy, and Teether will be making an appearance later! **

**Plus, I'm changing the rating back to Kplus. For safety. I don't want any one reporting me. :p.**

**Question of the chapter: Which emoticlone of Raven's is your favorite? Mine is Brave.**

**We shall start the fan-mail bag next chapter!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	6. The pudding

**Did you guys see the latest Teen Titans Go! Episode? I thought it was funny. It wasn't kid-appropriate though. But then again, Teen Titans never really was, was it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

It started at breakfast. Starfire decided to start with little lies, then work her way up. She sat at the table eating a nice breakfast Cyborg made for every titan (except Beastboy), thinking about what clever lies she could come up with, all the while chanting in the back of her mind all the stuff that can give you away. Stay in character. Always stay in character.

"Hey Starfire! Is Jinx up yet?" This was her chance. She drew in her eyebrows and pursed her lips as if she was trying to remember, not think. Jinx would most likely be in her own bedroom, still snoozing away, she didn't come to breakfast this morning.

"She is actually in the training room with Raven, I think. I don't know for sure-my mind's still a little of the hazy from having sleep." Starfire couldn't help in feeling so clever... like a genius. Yes, only a genius would come up with that. And she followed the rules. Who knows- maybe Jinx skipped breakfast and headed down for training. And her mind was still a little groggy from sleep. So it's not technically lying.

"Great." Kid flash grinned at her all the while snapping his fingers together and pointing at her before dashing off into the direction of the training room. Starfire watched him go, then went back to focusing on her breakfast. Something hard and scaly, yet gentle slapped against her ankle. She scooted her chair out from under the table and peered down, her gaze landed on Silkie. She smiled and snatched him up, giving the silkworm a big hug.

"Oh Hello, my little bumgorf. Are you the hungry?" She walked over to the refrigerator with Silkie resting in her right hand, as if she was carrying a three-month old baby. She opened the door and peered into the contents of the refrigerator, looking for zorka berries. There wasn't any on the top shelf, so she tried the bottom shelf, but ended up getting the same results.

Starfire thought for a moment. There wasn't any more of the zorka berries. So what should she feed him- she snapped her fingers as an idea popped in her head like a balloon.

"I could make the pudding of sadness!" Silkie gurgled happily at this. He's probably the only living thing in the world who actually likes the pudding of sadness, though with an appetite as large as Silkie's you probably wouldn't care what kind of food it was. Starfire grabbed Silkie by the face and touched noses with him, her eyes burning in all their glory. "A zorka berry substitute! Would you like that Silkie? Would my little bumgorf like that?" Starfire continued to baby-talk Silkie while she flew around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for a incredibly revolting pudding.

Once she did all that, she proceeded to make the pudding for her little bumgorf.

**~xx~xx~**

It was still baking by the time Robin arrived, but the pudding of sadness was very close to being finished. All the titans were already comfortably seated in the living room. Beastboy, and Cyborg was playing the gamestation. Kidflash called dibs on loser's controller for the next game, so he sat with them, watching the Tv intently. Starfire sat on the edge of their semi-circle couch, reading a magazine with Silkie perched on her lap. Raven sat next to her, in the middle of reading one of her latin-based books that had about 700 pages or higher in it. Jinx laid down on the floor next to Kidflash, watching them play their video games, occasionally shouting at them for playing the game wrong and directing them into the right path.

Robin plopped down next to Star, Raven gave him just enough room to. Starfire, out of instinct, put down her magazine and smiled at her boyfriend, in which he delivered back. They sat there for a while, just doing their own thing, until Robin shifted in his seat. He was waiting for the right time to ask the question, knowing that they'd all flee anyway. But he could try. Starfire had made her way into the kitchen, Silkie following behind her. You could hear his feet tapping along the hard floor. Starfire opened the oven and quickly covered her nose with one hand, picking up the bowl of pudding with the other and placing it on the counter. Beastboy's nose tingled at the scent.

This was one of the many cons of having heightened senses. He could smell everything. And I mean everything. Everything. But by now Beastboy had become an expert in blocking out the most potent smells and focusing on the sweet smelling ones. Robin, sometimes smells of sweat by working out a lot, or hair products. Starfire smelled of a mixture of perfume, fruity, or just like her food. Raven smelled of lavender or sometimes perfume if Starfire made her wear it, Cyborg smelled like if you were to buy a new car of motor oil. The only good smelling scents were Starfire and Raven, but Starfire smelled of her food right now- and Silkie. Ew. He chose to focus on Raven's scent.

"So, I think I finally have a lead on Slade- anyone want to help me sort it out?" Cyborg automatically took out his car keys and left the room, murmering about how he needs to change something of his car.

"Naw man, I'm going to try cleaning my room, or laundry." Beastboy sighed and waltzed out of the room, stretching his hands.

"It's time to go meditate. Maybe next time, Robin."

"I'm gonna go help Beastboy." This left Robin with only Jinx and Starfire. Robin peered up at Starfire, his head angled up toward her in question. Jinx watched. Starfire looked around the nearly vacant room as of hoping someone would volunteer to go with Robin. She then looked at Robin and held her hand to her chest, as if saying 'Me?' And when Robin confirmed, she tried her best to hide her frown. She too wasn't a fan of these Slade researches. They went on for hours, and could become quite boring.

"Robin, I wish I could help you, but I am eating."

"The pudding of sadness. Star, is everything okay?" Robin asked. She visibly frowned and glanced at her pudding, before giving a dazzling smile Robin's way. The pudding of sadness is only willingly ate on occasions if one were to be sad, to overcome that sadness so it could be replaced with disgust. But in this case, it was Silkie's zorka berry substitute.

"I am fine Robin, I just, am one of the few people who like the pudding of sadness." She lied. No one liked the pudding of sadness. Except Silkie. Jinx raised an eyebrow. She stood a few feet behind Robin, staying quiet just in case Robin decided to whirl around and pick her for the research. Robin raised an eyebrow in question. He did not know this.

To prove her liking to her pudding, she scooped up a spoonful of the goop and placed it in her mouth. Automatically her tongue squirmed to the back of her mouth, not wanting to touch the goop that had just entered. She gulped and twitched, her hand found itself behind her leg, squeezing the back of her thigh, digging her nails into her skin as she forcefully smiled at the taste.

"It's so good...want some?" She offered to Robin.

"No thanks. I'm full."

"Oh. Okay. Silkie, would you like some?" Silkie's tail thumped against the hard floor as he marveled at the spoonfull of the goop. Starfire proceeded to pluck a small bowl out of the dish rack, her back to Robin. She knew Robin didn't believe her, but she had to make it work. She did not make eye contact with Robin, feeling Robin watch her as she made her way back to the pudding and poured Silkie a bowl and placed it on the floor.

She sat down back at the kitchen counter and began wolfing down the pudding forcefully. Maybe if she ate it fast enough, the smell would go away. Her theory proved to be wrong, as she felt a little sick. None of her nine stomaches agreed with the Tameranean delicacy. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks.

"Star, are you okay?"

"Oh yes Robin, I assure you I am the fine." She tried. Her eyes darted to Jinx who had her arms folded across her chest and her eyes slightly wide at the scene taking place before her. She took one more bite. That did it.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, but she merely wiped them away and continued to eat. A little time later, she was nearly done, but not quite. She was sniffling so bad her cheeks and eyes were a little puffy, and due to the fact she really didn't want to eat any more but she forced herself to, some goop had landed on her shirt and lap, some on her neck. She felt like she could vomit for hours. Deciding that just spooning the food to her would take to long, she dropped the spoon, picked up the the bowl, and dumped the rest into her mouth. The pudding poured down her, now covering her stomach, shirt, neck, and lap in a blanket of pudding, also a mouthful had successfully landed inside her mouth.

By this time Jinx and Starfire were frozen in the spots they stood on, wide-eyed and a bit weirded out. Silkie had finished his bowl and started licking Starfire's leg, where the goop started running down. Starfire set the bowl down and swallowed the mouthful, and fell on the floor.

"Starfi-"

She had begun to cry hysterically, sniffling so bad her nose turned red. She smiled. "It's okay Robin. This is merely one of the effects on the side." She assured. She weakly stood up and wiped her mouth. She has never felt this sick since she ate the ghubervanwesun when she was ten. Just when she thought she had collected herself, food made her way up her throat and into her mouth. Her hand went up to her lips as she tried her best to hold it in.

Jinx and Robin were beyond petrified and confused. When Jinx said to lie but not lie, she didn't mean she had to take it this far. Starfire frantically looked around for the nearest exit and dashed out the door.

At least Silkie was happy.

**~xx~xx~**

Starfire felt much better. After relieving herself of the disgusting pudding, she took a nice shower and was now wrapped in her fuzzy, pink robe, a matching pink towel wrapped around her head also. She flopped onto her round bed and soaked in the fact that she was clean. It felt good to be clean.

Her eyed slipped onto her door, she heard a knock. "Come in," she welcomed, and at once Jinx stood before her, her eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

"What happened back there?" Jinx questioned. At least Starfire looked a lot better, but she needed answers. After Starfire had disappeared, Robin told Jinx to tell Starfire he'd see her in a minute, before going off to figure that 'lead' out of Slade.

"Oh." Starfire snatched the towel from her hair. "I was lying but not lying."

She called that lying but not lying?

"Starfire, that was too suspicious, and way overboard. I don't even wanna know how you came up with that. "

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, but, if you keep acting like that, they'll get suspicious and find us out. Just, tone it down a bit.."

**Well, what a chapter huh?**

**Question of the chapter: If Robin asked you to help him research Slade, would you do it? And if not, what would be your excuse?**

**Fan e-mail bag:**

**Blooms cool: it seems I have.**

**Kaarlina:I will continue this story! And here's another update!**

**Bluedog197: I am so glad you like this story so much!**

**Maypl Bougher: Lazy? Yeah, she seems fun. Imagine the scene when Beast boy first met her.**

**CleoArrow: I have plans for the paintball war :) Your story Mood Swing was awesome!**

**JasonVUK: Maybe...**

**Raving Reviewer: Thank you so much!**

**AwaitingUpate: Thank you! And you just gave me an idea.**

**Guest 1: I am updating now :)**

** Undercover: I an glad you like the way I write! **

**Dragons of the Teen Legends: There will be a liy of plans for this plan. **


End file.
